


hot cocoa

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	hot cocoa

Jibeom clenches his fists as he leans against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, barely keeping himself together as he glared at the boy standing next to the countertop. 

 

It was 2:47am, Jaehyun was up making himself a hot cup of cocoa. There was nothing wrong with that though, it was perfectly fine, but what bothered Jibeom so much so his feet went numb, was the fact that Jaehyun wasn’t wearing any pants underneath his oversized white t-shirt. Jibeom hated ㅡ or maybe he loved it too much, how Jaehyun’s legs looked so muscular yet slender, with his skin so soft and milky-white. How nice would they look, if they were wrapped around Jibeom’s waist. 

 

Jibeom swallowed hard, he shouldn’t be fantasizing things like these. Sometimes those thoughts kept him up awake the whole night, feeling an aching pain down there. It was hard for Jibeom to look at Jaehyun in the eye the following day, knowing he used the latter to chase his highs and release himself just merely hours ago. 

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Jaehyun gazed at Jibeom, wide-eyed, with a cocoa-moustache as he placed his glass back down on the countertop. Maybe death would be less torturous, Jibeom thought. He was feeling hot all over, a burning ache to just rush over to Jaehyun and take him right there and then. “N-Nothing...” Jibeom realised how sore and dry his throat was when he spoke, his eyes darting around the room, trying to focus on anything but the boy of his dreams. Jaehyun nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, crossing his left leg over the right, an action that lifted his shirt a little higher, showing much more skin than before. 

 

Jibeom felt like a thousand needles were piercing though his fingers as he clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. “Stop it.” Jibeom said ー growled, in low tone, sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine, the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. The older boy turned to face Jibeom, who was already inching towards him, he pouted a little, just as he loved to do when the two were alone. “Stop what?” Jibeom wanted to yell at him, to get him to drop the act, how could he possible not know the effect he had on Jibeom? 

 

“This.” Jibeom’s voice was low and husky as he leaned in towards Jaehyun, whispering into his ear. Jaehyun yelped as he felt Jibeom’s right hand on his ass, giving it a tight squeeze. “You’re not wearing anything beneath this. Why? To drive me crazy?” Jibeom pulled away, his gaze piercing right through Jaehyun’s. The latter felt his breath hitch as he barely chokes out, “J-Jibeom-ah...” It was the first time Jibeom openly expressed his desires, it was the first time he looked at Jaehyun with such a dark and desperate expression. “You drive me fucking nuts, you know that?” Jibeom swore it was freezing out there, but it didn’t seem to be stopping his beads of sweat from rolling down the side of his face.

 

Jaehyun realised his escape routes were cut off, as he was pressed against the countertop, Jibeom’s body on his very own. He opened his mouth to reply, but felt Jibeom’s soft lips touch his, kissing him with an unfamiliar hunger. Jaehyun kissed him back as fervently, his hands instinctively going around Jibeom's neck. Jibeom nipped at Jaehyun's lower lip, gaining entry with his tongue in the moment the latter gasped in shock. Jibeom explored the entirety of Jaehyun's mouth, his erection growing harder when Jaehyun let out a soft whimper. Something seemed to have snapped within Jibeom, his hand shifted southwards, lifting Jaehyun onto the countertop in one swift motion. "J-Jibeom-ah... shall we... do...it...?" 

 

Jibeom broke the kiss immediately, pulled back and stared at Jaehyun as though he hadn't seen him before. Jaehyun took Jibeom's silence the wrong way, "A-Ah, I-I guess you didn't mean it this way... I-I guess we can wait-" His face grew red with embarrassment, maybe he was being too anxious, too needy, maybe Jibeom didn't want him that way. Jaehyun scolded himself in his mind, he shouldn't have said that in the heat of a moment. But all his worries dissipated the moment Jibeom leaned in without a word, lips meeting Jaehyun's neck, sucking and kissing at the latter's sweet spot. "J-Jibeom..." Jaehyun threw his head back, closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to let out at inhuman moan. That did it. 

 

Jaehyun reached up and clawed at Jibeom's back, turning him on more than before. Jaehyun had always dreamed of this moment, when Jibeom would finally take his innocence away. The place didn't matter, Jaehyun had thought, as long as his first time was with Jibeom. Jibeom grinded his hips against Jaehyun's, his erection aching so badly, he thought he would surely go out of his mind if he didn't get his release there and then. "Fuck...me..." Jaehyun whispered, seemingly out of breath. 

 

Jibeom's eyes softened, he reached over to sweep the stray hairs away from Jaehyun's face with his slender fingers, "Oh baby... let's make love."

 

-

 

Jibeom carried Jaehyun into his dimly-lit room, with Jaehyun's legs wrapped around his waist, just like he had fantasised earlier on. He laid Jaehyun down gently on his bed, fingers moving hurriedly as he worked with his pants, unzipping and unbuttoning in a swift motion. Jibeom let his pants, along with his underwear, fall to his ankles, his hand moved towards his cock, pumping twice while admiring Jaehyun who was lying on the bed in front of him. Not even for a moment did Jaehyun take his eyes off Jibeom, “Stop staring, I’ll give it to you later.” Jibeom teased, and even in the dark, he could tell that Jaehyun was growing as red as a tomato. He climbed into Jaehyun, straddling him as he reached over to pull the latter's shirt over his head. Jibeom planted soft kisses all the way from Jaehyun's chest to his torso, eliciting tiny giggles from the older boy. 

 

Jibeom searched for something in the drawer of his side table, heaving a sigh of relief as he found it. The scent of lube was new to Jaehyun, "W-What's that?" Jibeom chuckled as he squeezed a dollop of lube onto his palm, coating his fingers with it, "Something to make sure you don't get hurt. It's your first time, I want you to enjoy it." Jaehyun couldn't help but roll his eye, "How would you know if it was my first time?" 

 

Jibeom shook his head, spreading the remaining sticky gel onto his length, "Nobody would dare to touch what's mine." Such a sweet talker, even in such a situation, Jaehyun loved him more as every moment passed. Jaehyun’s cock sprang against his stomach as Jibeom took off his underwear, it was probably the hardest he had ever been in his entire life. Jibeom smirked, “I turn you on that much?” Jaehyun answered with a growl, wishing Jibeom was less of a tease. Jibeom wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun’s ankles, handling him so gently, as though Jaehyun would break with one wrong move. He spread Jaehyun’s legs apart, the cold wind that hit their bare skin sent shivers down their spines. “I’ll open you up a little first...” Jibeom’s voice was ever so gentle, circling his index finger at Jaehyun’s entrance, before pushing it in to the first knuckle. Jaehyun involuntarily clenched around Jibeom’s finger, it was the first time he had something in him. Jibeom placed a warm kiss against Jaehyun’s lips, “Relax, I won’t hurt you.” whispering as he pushed his finger all the way in. 

 

By the time Jibeom had his third finger all the way in Jaehyun, the latter was arching his back so high up, Jibeom had to constantly push him back down against the bed. Jibeom started scissoring his fingers, eliciting a whine from Jaehyun every time his fingers hit his prostate. Jibeom grew harder by the second, with Jaehyun’s moans fueling his darkes desires. “J-Jibeom-ah... It feels so good...” Jaehyun had his eyes shut the whole time, afraid that looking at Jibeom night cause all his resolve to melt down to nothing. “Are you ready?” Jibeom whispered in his ear, withdrawing his fingers from Jaehyun’s hole, as the latter shuddered at the sudden emptiness and lack of pressure. Jaehyun nodded almost immediately, “Take me.” 

 

Jibeom lined himself up at Jaehyun’s entrance, caressing his face as he promised over and over again that he wouldn’t hurt him. Jaehyun dug his nails into Jibeom’s back as Jibeom pushed himself in, he let out a low moan as he felt himself stretch Jaehyun open even more than his fingers did. “Fuck... I can already tell you’re a virgin from your tightness... Jaehyun-ah, you don’t even play with yourself?” Jibeom felt all his blood rush southwards as he eased himself into Jaehyun, filling him up. “I’ve never.. touched myself like this.” Jaehyun was a little embarrassed, surely Jibeom would find him weird. 

 

To his surprise, Jibeom smiled affectionately, brushing the side of Jaehyun face with his fingertips, “I love you, my innocent baby boy.” Jaehyun was always thankful towards Jibeom. Despite being younger, Jibeom had always protected Jaehyun, from the people who teased him in school in the past, to the people who picked on him at work at present. Jibeom always felt an unexplainable sense of responsibility over Jaehyun, which was something that only made him love Jaehyun more. Jibeom picked up his speed as he thrusted into Jaehyun repeatedly, the squelching sound of his balls hitting against Jaehyun’s ass turning on the beast in him. 

 

Jibeom stopped abruptly, mid-thrust, as he saw a tear roll down from the corner of Jaehyun’s eye. Panic rose in him as he reached down to wipe the stray tear away, “Oh my god, did I hurt you? Are you okay? Should we stop? Oh my god, Jaehyun I’m so sorry.” Jibeom started rambling, only to stop when Jaehyun thrusted his hips upwards, causing Jibeom’s cock to hit his prostate once again. He let out a soft whimper before assuring Jibeom, “I’m fine.. I just feel so full, you make me feel so full.” 

 

The colour came back to Jibeom’s face as the worry faded, he would never forgive himself if his own greed led to him hurting the love of his life. “Jibeom-ah... could you go faster...? I think I’m getting there soon...” Jaehyun’s voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper, but Jibeom heard it loud and clear. The words he needed to start getting back into action, pistoning himself in and out of Jaehyun. He could tell from Jaehyun’s unsteady breaths that he was reaching his climax soon, “Jaehyun-ah, open your eyes, look at me.” Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open slowly, his eye lashes were so long it pained Jibeom sometimes, how could someone so precious and beautiful exist? 

 

“I love you. More than you know.” 

 

Jaehyun nodded, “I know. I-Ah-” He curled his toes as Jibeom applied pressure onto his cock, holding it warmly in his hand, pumping it at a dangerously fast speed. Jaehyun looked so beautiful when he came in Jibeom’s hand, and the latter never failed to let him know, as he chanted over and over again, “You’re so pretty”. The white substance spurted everywhere, some onto both of their chests. Jaehyun gripped the bedsheets hard as he rode off his high in Jibeom’s hand, singing Jibeom’s name like it was his favourite song.

 

Jibeom buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck as he apologised, “I’m so sorry, this might hurt, but it’ll be quick.” Without further explanation, Jibeom thrusted all the way into Jaehyun, and withdrew all the way until only the tip of his cock was in Jaehyun. He repeated that action countless of times, tearing Jaehyun apart in the most beautiful way, until he got his own release. Jibeom laid down beside Jaehyun, with his cock still inside the latter. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, pulling him in so his back was against Jibeom’s chest. They loved spooning like this at night, but today was a little special. 

 

“Jibeom-ah?” 

 

“Yes?” Jibeom cooed, closing his eyes as he felt the weariness hit him. Jaehyun let out a tiny giggle before he asked, “Should I start wearing pants at home?” 

 

“Don’t you dare.” 


End file.
